Oh My, My, My
by acrabinthesand
Summary: "Not that I've done this a whole lot but I'm pretty sure this isn't how a one night stand works." Home is supposed to be where the heart is. That is a rather dangerous place to keep it. Sometimes the heart breaks. And when it does home tends to fall apart. It leaves the question; can it be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Leah Clearwater was livid. Her entire body shook as she banged on the door of the Larson Manor. She had wanted to come months ago. But every time she pictured the large, grey stone house she suddenly found herself standing on four legs, covered in grey fur. Now she had the control be here. She_ had _to have the control to be here._

 _The front door finally creaked open. Leah took a few steps back to take in the sight before her._

 _The girl was young. Or at least the girl was younger than Leah. She was technically a woman now at eighteen. She was made up as she always been; high heels, fresh designer clothes, perfectly made up face, and shining, deep red curls. She stared back at the cooper skinned woman on her porch with wide hazel eyes._

 _"_ _What are you doing here, Leah?" the girl asked._

 _Those words hit Leah in the chest like bullets. She had never been asked that before. She had always been welcome at the Larson Manor. Hell the family didn't even have to be home for her to get through the door._

 _"_ _You're leaving," Leah said. It wasn't a question. Still the girl nodded. "When were you going to tell me? I had to hear it from Brady!"_

 _The girl raised an eyebrow. "Tell you? It's not exactly like you've been interested in my life these past two years."_

 _Shudders raced through Leah. For once she was thankful that Jake had Alpha ordered her not to phase. But with the more time that passed the less sure Leah was that she'd be able to obey._

 _"_ _You know shit has been crazy," Leah snarled._

 _The girl shrugged. "Yeah, and? That's the same excuse everyone has used." The girl dropped her eyes to the ground. "I've called everyone every day. None of them have ever answered. Not even you. The only ones that have stood by me are Collin and Brady. So yeah I told them I was leaving instead of you."_

 _Leah was growling now. The girl trembled in her doorway. Leah closed her eyes, placing a finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose. She took deep breaths. She needed to calm down before she made another mistake._

 _"_ _Why don't you just go home Lee Lee," the girl said. Leah's head snapped up. The girl never used that name. Not unless she was trying to push the older girl away. "Just go back to Sam."_

 _Everything suddenly clicked into place. Why her best friend of sixteen years couldn't look her in the eye. Why she had stopped coming to the house. And why she had never told Leah that she was leaving for college on the other side of the country tomorrow morning._

 _"_ _You think this is about Sam?" Leah asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the girl say it._

 _"_ _You've always been pretty good at choosing him over me," the girl replied._

 _Leah saw the tears rolling down the girl's cheeks. They were silent but she could see them glistening on the girl's tanned skin._

 _Guilt raced through Leah. This was not how she wanted to end things. She had come to make up. She had come to get her sister and bring her back home. She should just open her mouth and apologize. Angie wasn't the type to hold grudges. If Leah could just tell her she was sorry, Angie would not doubt welcome her back with open arms._

 _Leah just couldn't find the words._

 _"_ _Fuck you Angelica!" Those three little words tumbled out of Leah. They hung there in the air. Angie said nothing, staring down at her shoes. "Have a nice life."_

 _Leah Clearwater turned her back on the red headed girl. She leapt down the porch steps. Without glancing back she took off down the road. If she had bothered to look back she would have seen Angelica Bianca Barron opening her mouth to call her back._

~ Oh My ~

The last time I had stepped foot in La Push, Washington I had been sixteen years old. I had never planned on it being my last. It just kind of happened. But even after six years the thought of stepping foot on the reservation made my skin crawl with a cold sweat. And my eyes sting with unshed tears. This certainly was not how I had imagined I would come back.

Sam Uley's front yard was littered with cars. Lights blared from every window in the house. From where I sat in my Jeep Patriot I could just barely make out multiple shadows of people moving about inside. I knew that wasn't where the party was at. Even with my engine running I could hear the music and voices roaring from the backyard. The entire reservation had to be here.

I looked at the clock glowing on the dash. The party had started about an hour ago. I was only supposed to be half an hour late. I'm sure Aunt Connie is throwing a fit right now. To her being anything later than being ten minutes early meant you were late. It had been her idea for me to be a surprise. As much as I would really love to make her sweat just a little bit more I knew I should get my ass inside.

I did one last check of my make-up in the review mirror. With nothing smudged I moved on to fussing with my hair. I've always had a nervous habit of examining every little detail of my look. It gives me confidence to be well dressed.

My deep red curls were loose and silky. My hazel eyes were outlined by perfectly applied eyeliner. My naturally tan skin was free from blemishing but beginning to take on a pink glow as I thought of all the faces I was about to see. Not wanting it to be noticeable I grabbed my dark sunglasses that covered half my face.

Pocketing my keys I slipped out of my car. From what I could tell no one was lingering around the cars. But still I crept past the vehicles, throwing glances over my shoulder. Aunt Connie may not kill me over being late but I'll definitely be put six feet under if I ruin her grand surprise.

Creeping up the porch steps, I peek through the front window. I didn't think he would be in the house but I had to make sure. My suspicion was right. There were no men in the house. The Uley kitchen was full of nothing but women.

I slipped in through the front door, trying to close it silently behind me. I thought I did a pretty good job. I couldn't even hear the click of it closing. When I turned around I was greeted by Aunt Connie's famous crossed arms and glare.

"Well it's about damn time Angelica," she scorned.

I was getting ready to apologize when Aunt Connie started to smile. She threw her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. Squeezing her back I sighed deeply. She smelled of rain and cherries like she always has.

Pulling back I took in her long, black hair that was free of its usual braid. It was so wavy and almost reached her waist. Her light brown eyes were surrounded by laugh lines. Her russet skin was just beginning to show her age. Still she was just as beautiful as she always been.

"I'm so glad you're here Angie," she said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "And I'm here for a long time."

Aunt Connie dropped her arms and shooed me towards the backdoor. I glanced over at the other women gathered in the kitchen. I recognized most of them. All those I did know looked surprised to see me. I didn't blame them. Only one of them was beaming at me, opening her arms for a hug. I shot her a sad look.

"I'll be right back to love on you," I told her. "I have to surprise Collin before he finds out I'm here. Or…" I threw a glance over at Aunt Connie, " _someone_ is going to kill me."

The woman laughed. She had been at the receiving end of Aunt Connie's wrath more than once.

Reaching the backdoor, which was wide open, I hide off to the side. I peeked out at the backyard trying to spot my younger cousin. He was standing far off towards the edge of the party. He was talking to two mountain sized men with his back was to me. Perfect.

Collin Littlesea was on a rant. He has been ever since he turned eighteen. Now that he was an adult he felt that he could take on more responsibility with pack duties. Of course the first time he brought it up Sam had told him no. He told Collin that he had to finish school first.

Well now Collin was all graduated. In fact right now was his graduation party. Well his joint graduation party with his best friend, Brady Fuller. So he had cornered Sam, along with Jacob Black, to talk them into letting him do more for the pack.

The two Alphas stood tall and wide. Sam Uley had more of a stoic look to him. His face always set into hard, stern lines. Jacob Black had the same authoritative voice as Sam. But his overall look was softer than the older man's.

Both Alphas agreed that Collin had proven himself over and over again. He did as he was told without question. He even volunteered to help out Jake when Sam allowed him. It wasn't Collin's attitude or work ethic that was stopping the two men from giving him what he wanted.

Connie Littlesea was not usually an intimidating woman. The majority of the time she was a sweet, mother like figure to all. When it came to her own children, Connie was a true mother bear. When she got wind that Collin wanted to take a larger role in the pack she had marched into the Uley house, held Sam by the ear, and told him no. She didn't want her son throwing away his future for the pack. He had to go to college.

Sam folded his arms over his chest. Collin huffed. He knew that meant his alpha was done talking to him. So Collin turned to Jake who had his hands shoved in his pockets. He was studying the ground but that didn't stop Collin from launching into his well rehearsed speech.

Sam looked over Collin's head. He had just caught sight of someone coming out of his house. She had wild red hair that tumbled down her shoulders. And she was by far overdressed for the party. Most of the people mingling around the yard were wearing t-shirts and jeans. The pack was in their usual cutoffs. She had on a flowing white shirt that hung off her shoulders, tight red pants, and black heeled ankle boots. Could she even see anything in those sunglasses? When she caught Sam staring, she placed a finger on her lips and pointed at Collin.

Sam watched as the girl quickened her steps. She bent her legs and leapt into the air, aiming for Collin. With the boy's heightened senses and quick reflexes, she didn't quite make it. Collin spun around, outstretched arm catching the girl in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

"What the fuck Collin?" the girl gasped. The hit had clearly knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh shit. I'm so-," Collin began to apologize. When his eyes landed on the girl he knocked over his face lit up. "Angie!" He pulled the girl from the ground and crushed her in a hug. "I didn't think you were coming."

Free from her cousin's grasp, Angie stepped back and smoothed out her clothes. Her eyes roamed over Collin. He had grown so much in the past year. He only used to be half a head taller than her. Now she barely reached his shoulders in heels. Since when had the boy gotten so muscular?

"Your mom thought I'd made a good surprise, cousin," Angie said.

Sam frowned. He had known Angie for what seemed like most of his life. She had always been around when they were younger. Leah, his ex-girlfriend, and her had been attached at the hip. Not once in all that time had he ever heard Angie refer to Collin as her cousin.

"You two are related?" Sam asked, his booming voice causing Angie's head to snap in his direction.

Angie's face broke out into a large smile when she saw Sam. That only made Sam's frown deepen. Angie had never exactly been his biggest fan. When he left Leah for her cousin, he sincerely thought Angie was going to make an attempt to end his life.

"Hi Sam," Angie greeted.

Sam noticed that she dug her fingers into Collin's arm. She turned her head toward Jacob. Both of their faces twisted into a look of disgust. Angie gave him a friendly nod. Jacob mumbled something about finding someone before walking off.

"Um, yeah," Angie said, turning back towards Sam. "We're cousins. Our dads were half brothers."

Sam cocked his head in thought. He knew Kevin Littlesea had a couple of sisters that had moved off the reservation. He couldn't remember him ever having a brother. Not even a half brother.

"Why does no one know that we're related?" Angie asked Collin, smacking the boy on the arm.

Sam let an amused smile play on his lips when he saw Angie shaking her hand. He looked at Collin waiting for the answer.

The young pack member shrugged. "Probably because Grammy thinks you're a disgrace."

Angie nodded slowly. "You're right." She whipped her head around. "Speaking of family disgraces, where's-?"

Before Angie could finish her question she found herself being rolled in the dirt. It took a moment for her to realize that here was an abnormally hot body clinging to her. Sam looked down at Brady Fuller as he hugged a struggling Angie. Collin shot a glance at his alpha before diving onto the pile. As the two boys forced Angie to take part in their excitement over having their favorite cousin home, Sam slipped away. Angie may have smiled at him but that didn't mean she was genuinely happy to see him.

~ Oh My ~

Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote were taking bets. They had been watching the whole exchange between Collin and the alphas. They knew Sam wanted to put Collin on more patrols. He thought it was time for the younger boys to do more. Sam wanted to give the older pack members a break. Especially considering Jared was planning on proposing to his long term girlfriend, Kim Conaway. As they watched Sam cross his arms over his chest they knew he was taking Connie's threat seriously.

Paul cursed under his breath. He had put his 'money' on Sam to be the one to crack. Jacob seemed to be honestly considering whatever it was Collin was saying to him. If he agreed then Paul was going to owe Jared a week worth of patrol shifts.

"No fucking way."

Paul turned his head toward Jared. His fellow pack member's jaw had gone slack and his eyes were wide. Paul followed his line of sight to find a red headed girl bouncing across the yard. There was something familiar about the swaying hips and plump ass.

"She's back."

Paul looked back at Jared to find him grinning. Before he could ask who she was, Jared was calling out to Seth. The younger boy was in the middle of stuffing his face. He looked up at Jared before grabbing the bowl of chips and jogging over.

"What's up Jared?" Seth asked, plopping himself down in an empty chair.

Jared punched him in the shoulder before pointing to the poor girl that was being attacked by the young pups. Seth sighed and tossed the empty bowl away. He rubbed his hands on his legs before turning to face the still grinning Jared.

"We're probably the last people she wants to talk to," Seth said. "I mean when did you event talk to her last? Cause I haven't talked to her since my dad's funeral."

Jared's face fell. He had remembered seeing Angie at Harry Clearwater's funeral. But he had never spoken a word to her. In fact Jared couldn't recall saying anything to her since he started hanging out with Sam. Angie had been like a sister to him since he was four and she asked him to eat a worm. With one order from Sam, Jared cut her out of his life.

Seth jumped as Jared suddenly stood, his hands trembling. Paul rolled his eyes and took a long drink from his beer.

"Tell Kim I went for a walk," Jared growled out, disappearing into the woods.

Paul studied Seth. The younger boy was looking longingly at the dog pile still rolling around on the ground. The girl was finally broke free from the boys. She stood over the two of them trying to straighten her clothes. Paul cocked his head and gestured across the yard.

"Who is that, Seth?" he asked.

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "That's Angie, Paul."

Paul inhaled sharply. He had never met Angie personally. Due to sharing a telepathic link with his pack brothers, he had seen several memories of her played out in his mind. She had been a huge part of the pack's life before they all phased. With Sam's gag order in place none of them were able to tell her why they suddenly could no longer speak to her.

"Well shit," Paul said. Seth nodded in agreement.

This night was going to be disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First of all I would like to thank all of those who took time to read Oh My, My, My as well as all those that followed and Favorited. I can't tell you how amazing it feels to know so many of you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Secondly I want to apologize for the first chapter. I can't realized that my page breaks had gotten deleted. Hopefully it wasn't too hard to read without them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything recognized.**

Chapter Two

 _Rain on a day like this would have been poetic. Instead of Washington's usual downpour the sky was clear with an unforgiving sun. Angie's legs stuck to the leather seats of her car. She huffed loudly at the hair blowing in her face as she sped down one of the few roads in La Push. As she pulled into the Clearwater's driveway she pulled awkwardly at her shirt. A hot, sweaty, mess was not the impression she was hoping to make._

 _With her car in park, Angie hopped out of the driver's seat. Throwing her hair up in a bun she made a last minute decision to leave her keys in the ignition. If this trip turned out anything like the few before she was going to want to make a quick getaway._

 _She wiped sweaty hands on her shorts. She told herself it was from the heat. When she lifted a fist to knock on the door she noticed just how hard she was shaking._

 _Sue Clearwater answered the door. Her clothes were worn and her cropped black hair was pulled back the best it could be. There were heavy looking bags beneath her black eyes. When those eyes landed on Angie wringing her hands, they softened just a bit. Right before they hardened once again._

 _"_ _Hi dear," Sue greeted, her smile not quite reaching her eyes._

 _"_ _Hey Mama Sue," Angie said, still playing with her fingers. "Are Leah and Seth home? I've been calling but…"_

 _Sue sighed as Angie trailed off. The poor girl had been coming around almost every day since Harry passed. Sue knew Angie just wanted to check on the two. After all Angie was considered family. Or at least she used to be. Sue knew the time had come for things to change. It would be in everyone's best interest._

 _"_ _They're resting dear," was Sue's curt answer._

 _Angie took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was get in a fight with Sue. But that was always her answer. How much rest could a person really need? When Angie's own father had passed away she had sought support from her La Push family._

 _"_ _I know," Angie said slowly, fighting to keep the bite out of her tone. "But can I please see them? All I need is a minute."_

 _Angie watched as Sue's mouth turned into a hard line. The older woman pulled herself to her full height, squaring her shoulders. As her black eyes met Angie's hazel, the girl knew she wasn't going to like what came next._

 _"_ _I think it's time for you to go home, Angie," Sue began. When she saw Angie opening her mouth to reply, she quickly started to talk over the girl. "I mean it. Go home Angie. I think it would be best for everyone if you spent some time apart. Seth and Leah have some things they need to go through without you."_

 _Tears sprung to Angie's eyes. Through her watery gaze, she looked for any crack in Sue's armor. All she needed was one little sign that her second mother didn't mean what she was saying. There was no crack to find. Sue was nothing but a confident woman who clearly believed in what she was saying._

 _"_ _I-I-I don't understand," Angie stammered. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

 _"_ _It's time for you to leave," Sue said._

 _The door shut so suddenly that Angie had no chance to argue. Instead she stumbled backwards and looked up at the clay colored house in front of her. It was the same as every other one on the street. When she was younger it had been a castle. Now it resembled nothing but a burnt down memory._

 _Turning her back on the Clearwater's, Angie shuffled back to her car. She wiped furiously at her eyes until they felt dry and itchy. She refused to cry. There would be time for that later. Right now she had to figure out a way to get a hold of Leah and Seth. Obviously their mom had gone crazy._

 _Angie drove slowly down the road. She wanted to be prepared to stop just in case she saw them in town. If she ran into them in person they wouldn't be able to ignore her. As she passed by the beach, she wished she had just sped out of town as fast as she had come in._

 _The cliffs that overlooked the ocean used to be a point of fascination. Jared had always tried to talk her into jumping off of them. He had never been successful. For the past few months the cliffs had become a reminder that Jared was gone. He had left her for Sam after disappearing for a few days. Now the only time she ever saw her male best friend was when he was cliff diving with his new buddy._

 _So seeing those two jumping into the watery depths was no surprise. After the two men came the familiar sight of the Clearwater children. As Angie watched their heads breach the water she felt the knife her heart being turned. It was one thing for Jared to run off with Sam. There had never been any bad blood between the two. But Sam Uley had destroyed Leah. Yet here she was out for a day of beach fun with him._

 _Angie had never hit the gas so hard in her life._

~ Oh My ~

Sam dropped down between Paul and Seth. He handed both of them a fresh beer. Paul took his with a grunt while Seth thanked his alpha. All three of them had their eyes trained on the kitchen windows. Angie was just barely visible, standing off to the side of the gossiping women. Collin and Brady stood on either side of her. Each one of the boys occasionally reaching out to touch her as if they were afraid she'd disappear.

"Did you know she was coming?" Sam asked. He couldn't recall his wife, Emily, ever mentioning that she was expecting Angie. Not even Connie had put the girl's name on the guest list.

Seth shook his head. Sam turned his attention to Paul. He wasn't sure if his third in command had ever spent much time with Angie. But it was a possibility. After all Angie had always been a pretty girl. And Paul had always had a thing for pretty girls.

"I've never met her," Paul said, taking a swing from his bottle.

"I thought everyone knew Angie," Sam said, looking at Seth for conformation. The Clearwater boy only shrugged. "She was always on the res when we were kids. She normally hung around Leah or Jared."

Paul frowned as he tried to picture who had hung around Jared before he joined up with Sam. Fuzzy faces of typical Quileute teen boys flashed through his mind. How could he not remember a girl like that? La Push wasn't exactly crawling with young girls with loin manes.

Sam snorted. "I'm actually surprised you don't know her. She had a huge crush on you."

Paul smirked. "Who didn't?"

Both Sam and Seth rolled their eyes at his cockiness. Paul looked back at the house. Angie was being pulled away from the kitchen by Jocelyn Cameron. The red headed girl aimed a well placed kick at Brady as she passed him by. As Paul wondered what the poor boy had done he found himself rubbing at his own shin. He could still feel the slightly raised skin of a faint scar.

"She kicked my ass once," Paul said slowly, the memory still blurry. Sam and Seth each raised an eyebrow at their pack mate. "It was in a soccer game with Jared and his buddies. She had been wearing heels so I called her princess. They ended up beating my team. And she single handedly cut open my shin and nailed me in the dick with the ball."

Seth looked to Sam. He had never been told that story. By the look on Sam's face, he had never heard it either. There was a moment of silence before the two dissolved into loud, booming laughs. They both knew competitive the girl could be. Especially when facing someone that dared to call her princess.

~ Oh My ~

Remind me again why I promised to come back to the kitchen? All the women of La Push were standing around the island. Each one drinking wine and snacking on the food they had stashed from the boys. Well, almost every woman was taking part. Leah Clearwater was mysteriously missing.

I'm not exactly sure what I expected to happen. I figured it would involve Jocelyn Cameron pulling me to her and making everyone else talk to me. The mother of my once brother made no move towards me. Instead she shot me a wink before continuing on with her conversation with a lovely looking Latina woman I didn't know.

Okay, so plan B is it. I'll hide behind Aunt Connie. Although that doesn't appear like it's going to be easily done. Aunt Connie has planted herself in the middle of the group. Honestly that wouldn't be the worst place to be. If only Aunt Connie wasn't surrounded by Tiffany Call and Sue Clearwater. Or at I like to call them, the two people who hate me the most.

That leaves me with plan C. Which is really me standing on the edge of the kitchen between Collin and Brady, giving awkward smiles to the people I catch looking at me.

"What did you do to Tiffany to make her glare at you like that?" Brady whispered.

Before I could answer Collin chimed in. "She stole all of Tiffany's gnomes."

I rolled my eyes. Tiffany Call used to have an admittedly creepy collection of garden gnomes. She kept them in her front yard for the world to see. Leah and I had always joked about kidnapping the gnomes. It was a joke that Tiffany knew about thanks to her son's big fat mouth. So when her gnomes actually did go missing I was her first suspect.

"First of all I never took the gnomes," I interjected. "I only joked about that. Second of all that glare is courtesy of Chief Swan's unwillingness to arrest me." Collin huffed. He had been there when Chief Swan showed up at his house looking for me. Brady on the other hand look genuinely interested as he was never told about my near arrest. "You remember when the Call's shed burnt down? Well Tiffany was convinced it was me. So she called the chief and told him to search me. I had a lighter on me. Tiffany took that to be undeniable proof. Chief Swan didn't. Plus I had Aunt Connie as an alibi. So he let me go and Tiffany hasn't forgotten about it."

"You burnt down the Call's shed?!" Brady said just a bit too loudly.

Several heads snapped up to look at us. Tiffany just so happened to be one of those people. She was glaring as her nostrils flared. She turned her head to look at Connie. She was not subtle in the way she jerked her head in my direction. Clearly she was taking Brady's outburst as an admission of guilt. I smiled at her and gave a little wave.

Connie tried to get people's attention back on her. The majority of them turned back with awkward chuckles. I caught Sue Clearwater's eye. Although I'm not sure she was aware. Part of me wanted to hold her gaze. I wanted to appear like I had forgotten about the way she had kicked me out of her home. Looking into her black eyes, completely void of guilt or regret, brought everything crashing down. As I dropped my eyes I was thankful I had forgotten to remove my sunglasses.

I turned to Brady. He gave me a sheepish grin. At least he realized the mistake he had made. Before I could poke fun at him I felt hands gripping my shoulders. Whoever they belonged to was pushing me backwards. Rather than tell Brady off I kicked him in the shin. He flipped me off before bounding outside with Collin.

Looking up I saw Jocelyn Cameron looking down at me. She was grinning like always. In my twenty-two years of life there has only been one time that Jocelyn has not smiled at me. That was when she caught Jared and I with a bottle of tequila when were fourteen. The worst part was we never even got to take a drink.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as she ushered me into the living room. She plopped me down the couch. I looked around the room. It was elegant with its cream colored furniture. The self beside the television was overstocked with an odd mixture of action movies, board games, and princess toys. On the walls were several framed pictures of Emily and Sam. I quickly dropped my eyes to look at my hands. Jocelyn gripped my chin and turned my face to look at her.

"Why are you wearing these silly things?" she asked, pushing my sunglasses up into my hair. When she saw my watery eyes she held my cheeks. "Oh honey." She wiped her thumbs over my eyes and I leaned into her touch.

"Hey Mama C," I greeted. I took in her soft brown hair, kind amber eyes, and warm copper skin. Jocelyn had been one of the two non-family members that kept in touch after I left. She was my informant for everything Jared and Kim. "How's Poppa?" Sue may have been my second mom but it was Jared's dad, Joseph that had been my second dad.

"He's good honey," Jocelyn said, looking out the window. "He's actually outside helping get the bonfire going."

"You guys still do those?" I asked, turning to follow her gaze. Poppa and Uncle Kevin were stacking logs in the fire pit while Chief Swan handed them fire starters. Billy Black and Old Quil watched them, passing a mason jar back and forth. They had started setting up reservation bonfires right around the time Sam had started building his gang. Since I was a pale face and not technically part of the res I was never invited.

Jocelyn sighed. "At least once a month as long as the weather is good. Even in the winter. And yes, everyone is required to join." I shook my head. There are some traditions the tribal council took a bit too seriously in my opinion. But who am I to judge?

As we watched the men around the fire pit Poppa looked over his shoulder. When he noticed Jocelyn and me watching him he waved before dropping a log. He winked at Jocelyn as he bent over to pick it up, sticking his backside out. Jocelyn shoved me playfully before fanning herself. The two of them are always flirting with each other. It's honestly adorable.

Booming laughter echoed over the yard, pushing its way through the open backdoor. I tore my eyes from the older men to see Sam and Seth doubled over in laughter. The other man with them did not seem pleased.

I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view. He had the same cropped black hair, overly muscular, chiseled body, and beautiful russet skin as everyone else in Sam's inner circle. His face, however, was longer with sharper angles. The scowl gracing his face looked as though it may be a permit feature. A shiver ran down my spine at the sight of him. I know that face. But it can't be. _He_ never hung out with Sam.

"Mama C," I started, not taking my eyes off the man, "who is that talking with Sam and Seth?"

In the reflection of the window I saw her wiggle her eyebrows. "Honey, its Paul Lahote."

I bit my lip. The name still made my heart race. I'm not exactly sure when my crush on the older boy stared. All I know for sure is since it began I haven't been able to shake it. No one else ever seemed to compare. Honestly I know it's ridiculous. I've never really even spoken to him. But I can't explain it. There's just something about the ill-tempered Quileute man.

"Looks like we should get out there," Jocelyn's voice broke through my thoughts. I tore my eyes away from the men to find the women had left the house. They were gathering around the small, sparking fire. "You ready honey?"

Looking back at Jocelyn, I pulled my sunglasses down. I was going to look ridiculous and have trouble seeing but that was better than having everyone know that I cried. "As ready as I can be."

Jocelyn and I stood from the couch. She threw an arm around my shoulders as we made our way outside. I needed an extra shove when I paused in the kitchen. Kim Conaway and Emily Young, I mean, Emily Uley were whispering to each other in the corner. Emily and I had a falling out of sorts after she started dating Sam. Kim and I, well, I'm not really sure what happened there. One minute we were friends and the next she disappeared. Only to pop back up a month later wrapped around Jared.

"Pay them no mind honey," Jocelyn whispered in my ear.

Putting on a brave smile I plopped myself down between Collin and Brady. With Jocelyn behind for me to lean on, how bad could this bonfire really be?

~ Oh My ~

"Sam, come help us light the fire!" Old Quil called.

Holding his aching stomach Sam stood. He clamped a hand on Paul's shoulder before making his way to the fire pit still chuckling. Seth followed after him. Not because he thought his help was needed but because he wanted to claim a good spot. If he had to sit too far away he wouldn't be able to roast marshmallows properly.

Paul chugged the rest of his beer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leah Clearwater come stomping out of the woods. She had just barely gotten her shirt on before she cleared the bushes. She was making a b-line for him. Throwing his bottle down, Paul squared his shoulders. What the hell was she going to yell at him for now?

Her brown eyes had gone dark and her copper skin was turning red. She was baring her teeth as she growled at Paul. The younger wolf could feel himself beginning to tremble. He hadn't done shit to Leah. So where did she get off marching up to him and growling in his face?

"Cameron has officially lost it," Leah snapped. Her voice came out as a mumbling whisper but was no less fury fueled. She threw a glance at Sam and Jacob. Whatever had happened in the woods she did not want the alphas to know about it. "Don't listen to him."

Leah's lack of yelling threw Paul off. His trembling subsided and his jaw went slack. He had no idea what she was talking about. As if on cue Jared came bounding up behind Leah. He shoved a shoulder into her, pushing her out of his way. The biggest shit eating grin was plastered on his face as he leaned down, hands on his knees.

"I just came up with the greatest idea," he boasted the best he could. He too was keeping his voice low as he kept an eye on the alphas. Leah continued to mumble about his stupidity. He ignored her. "I need you to fake an imprint with Angie."

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you to all of you that have stopped to read the story. Thank you to all those who have favorite and followed the story. I hope you enjoy chapter three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter Three

"You need me to what?" Paul scraped a finger in his ear before leaning closer to Jared. He couldn't have possibly of heard him right. An imprint was sacred, supposedly rare connection between a wolf and his soul-mate. Jared himself was typically the first one to fly off the handle when Paul poked fun at the bond. So Paul was certain that he hadn't heard his pack brother right.

"I've got it all figure out," Jared whispered, his attention shifting to Leah. She had stopped mumbling about how idiotic she thought his idea was. Now she was punching in the shoulder, repeatedly. "I just need you to listen to me."

Jared turned toward Leah. He grabbed her swinging fist and pushed her away. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sam looking at them. The older man was frowning with his head cocked slightly to the side. Jared waved him off, motioning between Paul and Leah. The two of them were always picking small fights with each other. Sam nodded. Jared had bought himself about sixty seconds if the two would act normal.

"Stop hitting me," Jared hissed. "At least give me the chance to try and talk him into it." Leah threw her fist into his shoulder one last time before folding her arms. Jared turned back to Paul, sliding down into a chair. The scowling face staring back at him did not look convinced.

"Angie's been my best friend since I was like four," Jared started. "When all the pack shit happened, Sam thought it would be better if she got pushed aside. I figured it was a control thing. And once I had it Angie and I could be friends again." He paused. Paul had stopped scowling at him. Now he was yawning, inspecting what he had left in his beer bottle.

With a growl rumbling in his chest, Jared continued. "Then Sam slammed me with the gag order. And I knew it was over. I wouldn't be able to explain anything to her." Jared sighed. "I thought I lost my best friend forever."

Paul downed his drink before standing up. He stretched his arms above his head hearing a satisfying pop. Leaning over, Paul patted Jared on the cheek.

"That's a real sad story buddy," he said though a fake pout. "But it has nothing to do with me."

Exhaling loudly, Leah rolled her neck and relaxed her shoulders. She had pictured two outcomes to this conversation. The first option was the worst with Paul agreeing to the plan. He's one of the few pack members that haven't imprinted. From what Leah had heard the younger boys liked to mock him for it. Brady had even been stupid enough to tell Paul that he didn't have the right genes to pass on. The poor kid got chased all the way to Canada. The second outcome had been far more likely. It would end with the two snapping at each other from drooling muzzles. That still seemed rather plausible as Jared stood, hands shaking.

Jared slammed his open hands into Paul's chest, making the other man stumble. Paul's response was automatic. Growling, Paul slammed a fist into Jared's face. Blood poured from his nose for a short moment as he reset the bone. Rolling her eyes, Leah spread her arms between the two men. They had attracted the attention of the party.

"Whatever is going on it's over." The three hadn't noticed Sam stomping over. Jared and Leah had the good sense to look sheepish. Paul, however, glared with nostrils flaring.

The three of them followed after Sam, taking the spots that were left around the fire. Sam wrapped his arms around Emily as he took the seat beside her. Leah hunkered down between her brother and mother. She snagged Seth's bag of marshmallows as he talked with his girlfriend. Jared sprawled out over Kim's lap. She fused over the blood drying on his face. Paul sat off to the side of it all.

What the hell was Jared thinking?

~ Oh My ~

As the pack stopped growing and new information was gathered the structure of the bonfires had changed. It would always start off with the tribal council retelling one of the legends. Then the pack would be dragged into a discussion of what seemed to be true. Notes would be taken for future reference.

Tonight the agenda wasn't so formal. Having an outsider present meant a general reading of one of the favorite legends, _The Third Wife's Sacrifice_. This particular legend had been told far too many times in the recent years. It was used whenever someone imprinted. As Billy Black retold the story word for word he noticed that none of the pack seemed to be listening. Most of them were far more concerned with filling their stomachs.

The only pack member not occupied with food was Brady. Having stolen Angie's sunglasses, the two were now trying to take pictures without being too obvious. They had tried to rope Collin into their little photo shoot but he shrugged them off. He was far too engrossed in the hotdogs he had managed to snag.

Billy was just getting to the part where the cold one brought back by Yaha Uta was reattaching itself. His excitement for the tale was bubbling up when a flash interrupted the tale.

Angie looked at Brady, a horrified expression twisting her face. Her phone dangled from his fingers as he still stared at the screen, tongue hanging out. Jocelyn smacked them both upside the head before taking the phone. She scolded the two, reminding Angie that she still had the power to ground the girl.

Clearing his throat, Billy started talking again. Angie pulled her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her head on her knees. She watched as shadows danced on the faces of the tribal council members. All a while ignoring the heavy weight of the eyes boring down on her.

Brady glanced around the fire, taking stock of all the food the others had brought with them. To most people it probably looked as though they were each trying to feed the party. In reality they were all just feeding themselves. Well all of them expect for Quil. He was in the middle of piling s'mores on a plate for Claire. He hadn't yet noticed the young girl had fallen fast asleep. Brady was sure she wouldn't miss one or five of the treats.

Stuffing a whole s'mores in his mouth, Brady's gaze fell on Paul. At first he thought his pack brother was staring at him. Quil did make some pretty damn good s'mores. Brady would look at them in longing too if he hadn't been the one to steal them. He held up one of the s'mores in offering before realizing he wasn't the one Paul was staring at.

Pushing the sunglasses up on his head, Brady looked between Paul and Angie. Her gaze was locked on Billy. Paul was staring intently at the back of her head. Brady wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly burst into flames. Why would Paul be staring at Angie like that?

Unless…

Oh no. Oh…..no.

Brady smacked Collin on the back of his head. Collin looked towards his best friend with half an eaten hotdog hanging out of his mouth. Brady jerked a thumb toward Paul. Collin looked towards Paul before shaking his head. It couldn't be what Brady thought. The two had been with Angie since she arrived. There was no way Paul had gotten the chance to talk to her.

Then again he didn't need to talk to her. He just had to look at her.

~ Oh My ~

Kim played with Jared's hair, scraping her nails against his scalp. He was still laid out across her lap. He chewed at the inside of his cheek as he plucked grass from the ground. Despite the relaxing head massage his fingers were still twitching.

Leah had blown him off the moment he mentioned Angie. The only reason she knew the whole plan was because of his huffed explain as he ran after her. What did she do with that information? She warned Paul against listening to him. If it wasn't for her Jared was sure Paul would have agreed. Or at least finish listening to his explanation.

Sitting up, Jared put his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. He felt Kim slide closer, slipping an arm around him. She laid her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Jared nodded. He felt Kim replace her cheek with her lips. "You're a terrible liar. What were you and Paul fighting about?"

There were a million things Jared could say that Kim would believe. Not because Jared fought with Paul often but because Paul was still working on his anger management. The hot headed Quileute may be doing well but he still had a long way to go. Every time Jared opened his mouth to answer he felt the twinge of their imprint. Lying to Kim was a knife through the chest.

"Angie," Jared mumbled lifting his head. He frowned at the sight of Paul. Lahote didn't understand. When he phased all he lost were jock buddies. He didn't lose any family.

Kim scooted around Jared. She pulled at his arms so she could look up at his face. Wide, brown eyes searched his. "Did he imprint on her?"

Jared shrugged, looking at the ground. He rubbed at his chest at the pang that shot through him. It wasn't complete lie but it still wasn't the truth.

Kim looked over at Paul. He pulled a face when he caught her staring. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Kim and Angie hadn't been friends for long before the younger girl stopped coming to La Push. The two had stayed in touch through text and Kim's visits to Forks. The last time Kim had seen Angie in person, she had promised she wouldn't leave like the others.

Then Jared imprinted on Kim. She had tried to stay in contact. The secrets were easy enough to avoid. Then Kim saw the hurt that flashed across Jared's face every time Angie's name popped up on her phone. She knew she couldn't keep the friendship going. Not as long as Jared wasn't a part of it.

A loud clapping sounded from the other side of the bonfire. It was Billy's sign that he was done speaking. Normally afterward the pack would mingle around the fire. Tonight people were already on their feet, moving back to the party.

Kim pecked Jared on the lips. "I'll be right back."

~ Oh My ~

Paul stalked off towards the woods just before Billy finished. He had the next patrol shift. It was going to be a simple run around the border. A stray leech hasn't come through the woods in months. Even the Cullen clan was off on some sort of vacation. He would have much preferred to stay at the party. There he could get drunk and maybe go home with Rachel. But Sam put him on patrol so the puppies wouldn't have to leave.

Hands on his waistband he started pushing down his shorts. A twig snapped behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kim holding a broken stick in her hands. Zipping up his cutoffs, Paul turned around.

"Thought you would hear me crash through the bushes," Kim said, tossing the stick away.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want Kim?"

She wasn't one to take walks in the woods. "Did you imprint on Angie?" Nor was she one to beat around the bush.

Paul shook his head slowly. "No. Your boyfriend wanted me to fake one with her."

Kim's jaw dropped. She stumbled over a tree root as she moved closer. "Are you going to do it?" Paul raised an eyebrow. Great, now Conaway is losing it too.

"Why would I do that?" Paul asked. "So Jared can reconnect with an old friend? Why doesn't he just talk to her?"

Kim sighed. "He tried once. She came home for Christmas. He took her to dinner. She asked him what happened. Of course he couldn't tell her."

Paul rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. What was with the Jared Cameron sob stories? "Let me guess. She got mad and stormed out on him."

Kim shook her head. "It was the opposite actually. She told him it was okay. That he didn't have to tell her. She was just glad that they got to hang out with each other. Jared wasn't prepared for that and didn't take it very well." Kim squeezed Paul's arm. "He just wants to be able to explain everything to her."

Paul took a few steps back. He wasn't shaking yet but he could feel it coming. Suddenly it was his responsibility to fix Jared's problems? He didn't even know Angie. For all he knew he wouldn't be able to stand her. Hell, maybe she wouldn't want to be around him. How was he supposed to fake an imprint if they didn't even get along?

"I'm sorry Kim but it's not my problem," Paul said through clenched teeth. "If you'll excuse me I have patrol."

Before Kim could turn around, Leah came stomping through the trees. She was already stripping when she pushed past Paul.

"I'm taking your shift," she growled. Before Paul could protest she was tromping off covered in light grey fur.

Reluctantly, Paul followed Kim back out the woods. He knew Sam wouldn't mind if he patrolled alongside Leah. If he left Kim alone in the woods, even if it was only a few feet, he would never hear the end of it.

Clearing the trees, Paul contemplated finding Rachel. She was usually down for a good time. Looking over the backyard he saw she was sitting among the pack. Paul wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle hearing another word come out of Cameron's mouth.

From the front yard, the glow of a taillight caught Paul's eye. No one could give him shit for leaving early if he wasn't the only one.

~ Oh My ~

Brady and Collin were completely wasted. I'm not entirely sure how they got their hands on Old Quil's moonshine. They clearly enjoyed it more than they probably should have. Most people I know are able to take four good shots before giving it up. These two each chugged half a jar.

The two were attempting some sort of tribal dance. At least I think it's a dance. They were stomping feet, shaking hips, and waving arms. From across the fire Aunt Connie and Matilda Fuller did not seem impressed by their sons' actions. If it wasn't for Uncle Kevin and George Fuller, I'm sure the moms would have put an end to the boys' fun.

"Dan…dance whiff us Sissy," Brady stammered. Collin evidently liked the way it sounded. The two began singing the request over and over. Even if it was in a drunken stammer, it was good to hear the nickname again.

"I'm going to get you some water," I told them, dodging their grabbing hands.

The ice in the coolers had melted and several different kinds of beer were floating on top. There wasn't a nonalcoholic drink in sight. I had to dig all the way to the bottom just to find two water bottles. Standing up with the cold drinks, I noticed Leah. When had she gotten here? She was digging around the dessert table. Now that I'm thinking about, I'm sure Brady and Collin could use something to soak up their alcohol.

Before I even made it to the table, Leah whipped around. Her eyes looked over me quickly. I watched her face carefully. A smile started to twitch at the edge of her lips. As I started to grin back it dropped. Her face was as blank as could be.

"Hi Leah," I greeted softly. She pushed past me, slamming her arm into my shoulder. She called out that she was taking Paul's shift before dashing for the woods.

Not wanting to look like a complete fool, I picked up a cookie from the table. Sticking it in my mouth I made my way to back to the boys, shaking the waters at them. They groaned in protest. Thankfully they were easily convinced that it was actually vodka and chugged them without question. The water had no effect on Collin who kept dancing. For Brady, however, it didn't seem to be settling well with his stomach.

"I…I…I don feel…" Brady stumbled. His face took on an awful green tint. That was the only warning we got before he threw up.

~ Oh My ~

With Sam's help, Brady and Collin were loaded in the Fuller's car. Brady's parents had offered to take them home. The boys each held a hand over their mouth. From what I could hear they were repeating the word 'over' to each other. Bidding them goodnight, I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"You can stay if you want," Sam said. He had one hand shoved in his pocket as he rubbed his neck.

"Thanks Sam," I replied. "But I think I'm gonna go. It was a long drive. And those two were kind of my only friends here."

Sam nodded. "Goodnight Barron."

"Night Uley," I smiled.

Settling in my driver's seat I debated whether or not the party would be able to hear me if I screamed. Knowing that the Quileute men had weirdly good hearing I concluded they probably would. Instead I settled for banging against the steering wheel, careful to avoid the horn.

I never tried to convince myself that things would go back to being normal when I came home. Too much time had passed. And whatever it was that happened to Jared and the Clearwaters, they still weren't taking about it. Not that I really needed to know. I mean I want to know. I really, really do. I had no plans to force them to talk about it or hold it against them. But how am I supposed to tell them that if they won't even talk to me?

"You alright?" the deep voice and finger tapping on my window pulled me out of my thoughts.

Rolling down my window I came face to face with Paul Lahote. I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine. When I met his eyes my mouth went dry. I knew his eyes were brown. This was the first time I've been close enough to see just how dark they were. I could see myself reflected in them clearly.

"I'm great," I answered. Not in a flirty tone. The words sounded empty. Paul was still staring, a pained expression marring his face. "Are you okay? You're not going to puke, are you?"

He shook his head just a bit too quickly. "No." He scratched the side of his nose and gestured to my empty passenger seat. "You mind if I bum a ride?"

My sixteen year old self was squealing. She would have killed to have the chance to be alone with the Paul Lahote. If I'm being honest part of my twenty-two year old self was squealing too. Now I would actually know what to do. By the way he was actively looking anywhere else but me, I could tell he genuinely just wanted a ride.

"Sure. Hop in."

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

This by far has been the most disappointing car ride of my life. The short ten minute ride had been filled with noting but directional grunts. Now sitting outside the Lahote house the only sound is my fingers drumming against the steering wheel. To be honest none of my fantasies had ever included a whole lot of talking. But they certainly had been louder than this.

At sixteen I had envisioned this scenario at least a thousand times. The car ride would be filled with flirtatious conversation. We'd barely be in park before Paul would pull me to him. From there clothes would be shed, bodies would be explored, and windows fogged. This was so far away from that. I had basically been reduced to a mute driver.

Paul had his side pressed up against the door. He had spent half the car ride breathing deeply and visibly shaking. Now I wasn't even sure that he was breathing at all. Still sitting in his driveway five minutes later he's made no move to speak. Nor has he made any move to get out of the car.

"Remind me to never go on a road trip with you," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I kept my gaze trained on the house in front of me. Even in the dark I could see paint chips flaking off the side. Paul's own gaze was burning against the side of my face.

"What?" Paul's voice was deep. It echoed through the small space of my jeep. I turned to face him. His brow was frowned as he stared at a space between my chin and chest. At least he wasn't scowling.

I threw my hands in the air. "You are the worst shotgun rider in the history of forever."

His frown only deepened. "What'd you think was going to happen? A grand declaration of love?" He snorted. "Sam told me about your little crush."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or curse at him. In compromise I ended up making a strangled sort of noise in the back of my throat. Paul's face smoothed out as he smirked back at me. The glint in his eye told me he thought he had won. What exactly we're competing for, I don't know. But I sure as hell wasn't about to let this self centered bastard win.

"First of all I _had_ a crush on you," I began. I resisted the urge to wag my finger in his face by lacing my fingers together in my lap. "You know back when we were kids. And clearly it was one solely based on physical appearance. Quite frankly you're kind of a dick." Turning my body to face Paul, I pulled one of my legs up in my seat. "Second of all I was referring to basic human conversation. The least you could say to me is 'hey, thanks for the ride.'"

Paul shift in his seat for several long moments. He was attempting to copy my position but his large frame and proximity to the dashboard wouldn't allow him to. Reaching a hand beneath his seat he found the level that allowed him to push it backwards. Throwing a leg over the armrest he tucked his foot behind my seat. He looked completely ridiculous and utterly uncomfortable.

"So you think I'm hot," he stated. I rolled my eyes. Never I had I imagined I would have to kick Paul Lahote out of my car. "But you're right. Thanks for the ride."

I gave him a stupid smile with my nose crinkled up. I waited for him to pull his leg back over and leave. He didn't move at all. Across the small space he continued to look me over. He'd go back and forth from scowling with trembling hands to smiling softly. The fast passed mood swings wouldn't be that bad if he hadn't gotten quiet again. I didn't know him well enough to know what was going through his head.

Beginning to squirm under his gaze I dropped my eyes to my hands. They rested in my lap as I twiddled my thumbs. Not finding comfort in the action I moved to twisting the thin, silver band I wear on the middle finger of my right hand. It had been a gift. The inside was engraved with two Ws. Not even the ring could calm the nerves starting to fill my body.

I was suddenly aware of how close he was. I could feel the heat radiating off him. His scent filled my car. The longer he stared at me the harder my heart beat and the deeper my skin flushed. There was still a large part of me that would fuck this man senseless if given half the chance.

Running a hand through my hair I sighed. "Are you ever getting out or…?"

I trailed off when my eyes met his. The air in the jeep became stifling. His brown eyes turned dark. They were almost black. His nostrils flared slightly as he took a deep breath. The biggest shit eating grin broke out on his face.

"Green," he whispered. His voice had a husky undertone to it. "You're eyes. They're green."

Crinkling my nose I smacked him lightly on his knee. "No they're not." My voice came out as a squeak. "They're hazel."

Pulling his leg back, Paul placed his hands on the armrest. He leaned forward until his nose bumped against mine. I held my eyes opened as wide as I could. Chewing on my lip I stared back at him. His eyes were so deep. I could feel myself falling through them.

"Nope," Paul murmured, popping the 'p' softly. I could feel his feel his breath ghosting over my face. He smelled like beer. "They're green."

When he pulled back slightly I dropped my gaze to his mouth. His bottom lip was slightly fuller than his top. This was the closet I've ever been to them. Even from a far they had always looked so inviting. At sixteen I probably would have been bold enough to taste them. But we're adults now. For all I know he's married. So I simply licked my lips and turned my head away. Paul didn't move in the slightest.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked. "We can watch a movie or something. I'll sleep on the couch."

For a moment my heart stopped beating. This car ride had quickly gone from disappointing to something my younger self would have killed for. As much as I wanted to say yes, I knew I couldn't. Not without him understanding exactly what his offer entailed for me.

"Look Paul," I started. I felt him move back into his seat. Looking back at him I found him sulking. "Honestly I would love to come in. But if I do there's no cutesy, PG movie scene. Or even slightly less cutesy PG-13 movie scene. I'm not going to lay in bed with you and talk until the sunrises." Paul raised an eyebrow as I paused to take a breath. "If I come in I want the whole Lahote experience. If you get what I'm saying."

Confusion pulled his eyebrows back down. I shifted in my seat so I was facing forward once again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul's mouth drop slightly as he caught on. Disgust was the first word that popped in my mind when I saw Paul's face twist up. I put on what I hoped was a convincing smile on my face. No way was I letting him know how much that hurt.

"Okay," Paul said before jumping out the passenger side door.

I mumbled out a rather pathetic sounding 'goodnight.' My first real conversation with Paul answered a question that had been haunting me since high school. What would Paul Lahote do if I told I would spread my legs for him? The answer to that, ladies and gentlemen, is leave me in my car with a lighthearted okay hanging in the air.

Before I could start up my car, my door was being flung open. An arm thickened by muscles reached past me and took the keys out of the ignition. While he pocketed the keys, Paul gripped my thigh and spun me to face him. His arms looped around my waist as he pulled me to the edge of my seat. I couldn't help but think how unfair it was that he still had to duck his head to meet my eyes.

"Do you want to come in Angie?" he asked. Before I could question how he knew my name he crashed his lips onto mine.

~ Oh My ~

From that first kill we were a fumbling mess.

Paul pulled me from the car, trying to set me on my feet. I thought it would better if I wrapped my legs around him. That miscommunication left us in a rather awkward position. One of my legs was hitched up on his hip while the other struggled to reach the ground. Paul attacked my neck with sloppy kisses as he ground himself against my stomach.

Pushing on his shoulders I called out his name. He clearly thought it was a cry of passion and not one for attention. His teeth nipped playfully at my skin. I pushed on him harder, calling him again. This time he caught on.

He chuckled as he caught sight of my predicament. Large hands found their way to the back of my thighs and he lifted me up. With my legs wrapped around my waist Paul started walking towards the house. I felt rather than heard the growls that ripped through him.

Lost in the feel of his lips on my skin I missed him moving us. I never even realized we had left the car until Paul slammed me into a wall, knocking pictures to the floor. Pulling away from the man wrapped around me I tried to get a good look at the home around me. It disappeared in a flash as Paul busted through a door.

I barley stopped bouncing on the mattress before Paul started stripping me of clothes. At sixteen I had imagined a sweet moment where I would attempt to cover myself from Paul's intense gaze. He would gently pull my arms away and assure me that I was beautiful. Maybe if we were younger and playing hard to get that would have happened. But we were older and desperate, only guaranteed this one night. So we moved quickly, taking what we wanted from each other.

~ Oh My ~

Paul hadn't gotten into Angie's jeep with the intention of sleeping with her. In fact he had never even planned on asking for her ride. He was just going to walk home. When he caught the sight of her banging against her steering wheel he thought he'd at least ask if she was alright. Despite what she might think, he wasn't a complete asshole.

The closer had gotten to the jeep the more Jared's words played through his head. Fake an imprint. How had Cameron even come up with such a ludicrous idea? And why had he chosen Paul for the task? He was basically a punching bag for fate. With his luck Paul had thought he would have actually imprinted on the girl. When he locked eyes with Angie and he felt nothing he was equally unsurprised and disappointed.

In retrospect spending the car ride brooding probably wasn't the best course of action. His mind had been reeling. He had a hard time landing on a thought. Part of him had been pissed off at the lack of imprinting. It would have been easy if he had. Angie already had a crush on him. They probably would have turned out like Jared and Kim. Part of him had been relieved. Being tied down had never been something Paul had looked forward to. There was a tiny part of him, which he would never admit to, that was considering helping Jared.

Rolling over Paul pulled the sheet away from the sleeping red head beside him. She shivered slightly but didn't wake. Resting on an elbow Paul trailed his fingers over that tattoos scattered on the girl's right side. The words _Wonder Woman_ were scrawled over the back of her shoulder. Roses of every color wrapped around her hip. On her ass was a duck in a hockey jersey.

Paul's laughter shook the bed causing Angie's eyes to flutter open. Pushing her hair out her eyes she turned her head to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"You have a duck on your ass," Paul answered still chuckling.

"It's Coach Bombay," Angie said like it was obvious making the Quileute man raise an eyebrow at her. "When I was a kid I wanted a puppy which I knew my mom would never go for. So instead I asked for a duck thinking I could work my way down you know. I forgot that my dad, unlike my mom, had a hard time saying no to me. So he disappeared for a few hours and came back with a duckling."

"That's a really cute story Ang," Paul mocked. "But why the tattoo?"

Rolling her eyes Angie continued. "Obviously ducks don't live forever. Coach Bombay passed away while I was at college. So being utterly heartbroken and completely shitfaced on Spring Break I got a tattoo of my beloved pet wearing the jersey of his namesake."

While Paul started laughing again Angie took the time to admire what he looked like in the morning. His short hair was unbelievably messy. Not being completely awake his eyes were still slightly heavy. His smile was as bright as ever. It wasn't fair that someone could look that good so early. It had Angie yearning for a repeat of last night.

Hovering above the tiny statured woman Paul watched as her skin flushed. Between the scent filling the room and the darkening of Angie's eyes Paul found himself being pulled back in. Paul may not have had the intention of sleeping with Angie but he couldn't say he regretted it. She was rather intoxicating.

Shifting his position so he was lying over Angie's legs Paul left a trail of open mouth kisses up her back. Angie arched back into him as he reached her neck. He growled in her ear when she rubbed herself against him.

"You up for some more fun Angie?" Paul whispered, catching her ear between his teeth. Angie purred in response.

Before Angie could catch his lips Paul sat straight up. His head snapped towards his door. Frowning Angie opened her mouth to ask what he was doing. Before she could say a word Paul was off the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers. Hearing the echo of a front door slamming Angie hastily covered herself with the sheet.

The doorknob to the bedroom jiggled before the door was pushed opened. Paul moved to grab it but he wasn't quick enough. Angie caught sight of the Quileute woman on the other side. In return she saw the red head curled up on Paul's bed.

"So that's why you left early? To fuck Barron?" The voice of Rachel Black echoed through the Lahote household. It was quickly followed by the sound of her retreating footsteps.

"Rach wait," Paul called out. He looked back at Angie. "Stay here."

Angie watched as Paul went after Rachel. "What did I just do?"


End file.
